The Ball
by peachchardonnay
Summary: Squall's POV of the ballroom sequence.


_Disclaimer: Characters belong to Squaresoft.   
Note: This isn't an original story. It's simply what I thought Squall was thinking during the ballroom sequence. It was inspired mainly by KateLorraine's wonderful fanfic "A Mist Over Winhill" where the ballroom sequence was described from Rinoa's POV. I've never read a fanfic dealing with the same scene from Squall's POV, so I wrote my own._

**The Ball**

He didn't want to be there. Standing alone in the corner, watching couples twirling around the dance floor. He'd been abrupt with Selphie, and he knew it, but he really did not want to dance. As a fighter, he might be outstanding, but as a dancer? Forget it. The last time he'd tried to dance was way back in the orphanage years ago, and he had trodden on his partner's feet so many times that she had burst into tears. No, staying away from the dance floor was the best way to ensure that he didn't embarrass himself. Besides, he hated socializing with others and making small talk. He was just a total klutz in social situations and he knew it. 

Sighing inwardly, he looked up at the skylight. A single shooting star streaked across the night sky. He looked around, wondering if anyone else saw that spectacular sight. A lone girl, dressed in a cream colored dress, stood near the dancers. Her eyes were fixed on the skylight, a look of wonderment on her face. Almost as if she sensed that he was looking at her, she turned around and smiled at him, pointing her index finger to the night sky. 

Squall shrugged his shoulders at the girl. _Damn. _He cursed inwardly. _So much for avoiding any social contact tonight. _Almost as if she heard his thoughts, the girl strolled over to him. 

"You're the best looking guy here. Dance with me?" The girl's voice was light, cheerful and confident. 

Silence. 

The girl was unperturbed, however. Instead of storming off and leaving him alone, as Selphie had done, she smiled. 

"Let me guess... you will only dance with someone you like." 

Still no reply. 

"Look into my eyes," the girl persisted. "You're going to like me. You're going to like me. You're going to like me." She chanted softly, melodiously, bending down slightly so she could look into his eyes. 

Squall realised with a sudden surge of panic that this was one situation he could not escape from. The most beautiful girl he'd ever met was standing in front of him, asking him to actually dance with her. He'd fall flat on his face. On, this was certainly wonderful. 

"I can't dance," he finally admitted. 

The girl laughed, her laughter the sound of wind chimes. 

"Piece of cake! Don't worry, it's easy. I'll show you how," she replied enthusiastically, dragging him onto the dance floor. Squall could only follow her, his mouth half open in bewilderment and shock that he'd actually allowed this unknown girl to talk him into this. 

"Now, just relax. It's easy. Put your right hand here, and take my hand in your left hand… there. Just follow my lead. Ready?" 

As he expected, he was a disaster. He trod on his partner's shoes and almost tripped over. The girl didn't seem to mind though. "It's alright, really. Just relax and you'll get the hang of it." 

He didn't get the hang of it. It was terrible. The very next step, the girl spun out in a turn and when she twirled back, he crashed into her. 

"Hey, be careful, okay?" The girl was starting to sound a little annoyed. 

"I'm sorry. I can't do this." Squall tried to walk away. The girl ran after him and caught his hand. 

"No, no, please stay. Dance with me. We'll do it together, okay?" 

"Whatever." His answer seemed to please the girl. She smiled brilliantly and they began again, only to collide with another couple on the dance floor. The guy glared at them, making Squall both embarrassed and flustered, but the girl merely stuck out her tongue at the couple. She turned back to Squall, an angelic expression on her face. "Don't mind them, okay? You're getting better. It's just their fault for getting in our way." 

They stood in the middle of the dance floor for a brief moment. Squall observed the couples twirling around them, trying to remember the movement of their feet. He looked up at the girl, who smiled at him with her head slightly tilted to one side. She looked so beautiful, so ethereal… Squall was determined to dance properly this time, to do his partner justice. 

As the music began again, they moved in perfect timing. A half-step forward, then back again…a half turn, followed by a complete one. He let go of her hand and they slid past each other, the girl with her arms gently raised. Moving back together, they paused as the music came to a slower movement and the lights were dimmed. They gazed into each other's eyes for a brief moment, before a shower of fireworks exploded above them in the night sky, drawing their attention to the brilliant sparks above them. 

Squall gazed at the beautiful sight above him in a reverie. He had to admit, the ball wasn't the torture session he had expected it to be. A gentle pressure on his arm brought him back to earth. The girl was taking her leave. She gave him a brilliant smile and a wink before she strolled across the ballroom towards a group of people. He could only gaze after her, wondering when he would see her again. 

And he realized that he didn't even know her name. 


End file.
